


가시나

by arrny



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Gen, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, 켄하이, 켄하이켄
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 나는 아름답다. 아니, 아름답나? 최근에는 확신을 잃었다.거울을 보면 비쩍 마른 남자가 서 있다. 창백한 피부, 흰자가 많이 보이는 커다란 눈, 끝이 둥글게 올라붙어 있는 코, 얇게 닫힌 입술, 아래로 갈수록 가늘어지는 턱선. 세상은 그런 것들을 아름답다고 한다.





	가시나

나는 아름답다. 아니, 아름답나? 최근에는 확신을 잃었다.

거울을 보면 비쩍 마른 남자가 서 있다. 창백한 피부, 흰자가 많이 보이는 커다란 눈, 끝이 둥글게 올라붙어 있는 코, 얇게 닫힌 입술, 아래로 갈수록 가늘어지는 턱선. 세상은 그런 것들을 아름답다고 한다. 

인간은 아름다움에 취약하다. 음, 에두른 표현은 관두자. 사람들은 나에게 취약하다. 그들은 가장 원초적인 감정을 내게 곧잘 드러내 보인다. 그게 욕망이든, 다정함이든, 질투든, 열등감이든. 뭐 대체로는 긍정적인 감정이다. 대체로는 나를 좋아한다. 더러는 나를 미워하지만 그 사람들이야말로 누구보다도 아름다움에 깊이 영향 받은 거 아닌가. 참 역설적이다. 어떤 방식으로든 인간은 아름다운 것에 약하다. 거의 그렇다. ‘거의’라는 너저분한 수사를 쓰는 이유는, 너저분하게도 예외가 있어서다. 

짜증날 정도로 진부한 이야기다. 내가 좋아했던 사람이 그만큼 나를 좋아하지 않았다. 불안하던 관계는 깨져 덧없이 흩어지고 말았다. 

뭐가 그렇게 좋았던 걸까? 지나갔기에 그 누구도 완벽히 답할 수 없는 물음. 시간은 연속적이나 연속적이지 않다. 쭉 하나이지만 뱀처럼 어느 시점에 탈피를 해 지난 모습을 완전히 벗어 버린다. 지금 나는 그저 빈 껍데기를 보고 짐작할 수 있을 뿐이다. 

너와 보낸 시간의 허물 앞에 선다. 아, 처음 반한 건 네 웃는 모습 때문이었다. 정말로 뻔하디 뻔한 얘기군. 어디서 만났더라. 시간의 허물을, 기억을 되짚어 본다. 술자리에서였나, 어느 모임에서였나, 누가 소개시켜 줬던가. 잘 떠오르지 않는다. 뭐 그리 중요하진 않다. 아무튼 첫 만남에서 너는 어느 순간 아이처럼 하하하, 하고 소리 높여 웃었다. 그 모습이 왠지 마음에 강하게 새겨졌다. 

한번 마음에 들어온 사람에게 애정을 주기란 쉬웠다. 그래서 그 이후로 미끄러지듯이 너를 좋아하게 되었다. 웃을 때면 가늘어지는 홑꺼풀 눈이 좋았다. 호리호리한 몸과 큰 키가 좋았다. 실없이 내뱉는 농담이 좋았다. 자유분방해 보이는 모습이 좋았다. 그러면서도 현실에 단단히 발을 붙이고 있는 모습이 좋았다. 공부하느라 집중하는 모습이 좋았다. 가끔씩 기타를 튕기는 모습이 좋았다. 아마 더 있었을 텐데 내가 가진 것은 허물뿐이라 더 떠올리진 못하겠다. 그런 저런 이유로 너를 좋아했다. 

너는 내가 처음으로 먼저 좋아한 사람이었다. 사람들은 대개 나를 좋아한다. 심지어 내가 그 사람의 존재를 의식하기도 전에 나를 좋아해버리곤 한다. 너는 그렇지 않았다. 네가 날 의식하는 데에는 시간이 조금 걸렸다. 그리고 나와 가까워지는 데에는 그보다 더 많은 시간이 필요했다. 마침내 나를 좋아하게 되기까지는, 좋아하게 되었다고 우리 둘 다 착각하게 되기까지는, 아주 긴긴 시간이 걸렸다. 누군가의 마음에 나를 강하게 새기는 것은 힘든 일이었다. 그전에는 생각해본 적 없었다. 보통은 나를 아주 쉽게 마음에 담고는 하니까. 헤아릴 수 없을 만큼 넓고 깊은 노력을 쏟아야 했다. 너는 알고 있을까? 널 알게 된 때부터 마침내 헤어지는 순간까지도 내가 얼마나 전전긍긍했는지. 

그래도 나쁘지 않은 연애였다. 네가 좀 소극적이었지만 그냥 성향 자체가 그런 줄 알았다. 내가 적극적이면 될 일이라 생각했다. 우리는 꽤 많은 데이트를 했고, 그만큼 많은 장소에 놀러 갔고, 수백 번 입을 맞추었고, 수십 번 몸을 섞었다. 시시콜콜한 일상 이야기를 늘어놓았고, 같이 기타를 연주했으며, 과거의 기억과 미래의 소망을 주고받았다. 이제 와서 돌이켜보니 너와의 기억이 제법 길다. 우리는 제법 오랫동안 함께 했나 보다. 그런데 당시의 나는 빠르게 흐르는 시간을 살고 있었던 것 같다. 그때의 나는 관계가 식기 시작했을 때 너무 급작스러워 했다. 

진부한 이야기라고 했지. 정말 그렇다. 이후의 전개는 애써 설명할 필요도 없이 투명하다. 싸늘해진 눈빛, 뜸해진 만남, 딴 생각에 자주 잠기는 너, 불안에 떠는 나… 등등. 실은 되짚어보고 싶지 않은 시절이다. 이 허물만은 그대로 바스러져 버렸으면 좋았을 걸. 한동안 어두운 감정에 이리저리 쓸려 다녔다. 그러다가 문득 바깥으로 시선을 돌렸다. 내 안이 아닌 너 그 자체에게로. 찬찬히 널 살펴보니, 네 눈에는 더 이상 내가 담겨 있지 않았다. 나를 의식하기까지 오래 걸렸던 우리의 첫 만남이 떠올랐다. 너는 나를 남겨두고는 혼자서 그 ‘처음’으로 되돌아가고 있나보다. 네 안에서 나를 서서히 뱉어내나 보다. 그 렇게 느낀 때부터 끝을 예감했던 듯하다. 

애정이 식는 데에 특별히 이유가 필요한가. 타오르는 것은 언젠가 사그라지기 마련인데. 그래도 네게 어떤 계기는 있었던 것 같다. 그 애를 만나고 나서야 그걸 알게 되었다. 너는 내게 그 애를 소개시켜 주었다. 너희는 오랜 소꿉친구라고 했다. 좋은 애였다. 동그란 눈이 귀여웠고, 옷을 멋지게 차려 입었고, 내 앞에서는 잘 드러내지 않았지만 제법 강단도 있었다. 그리고 무엇보다도 너와 파장이 잘 맞는 사람이었다. 그때에도 지금에도 그 애에게 유감은 없다. 너만 아니었다면 나도 그 애를 좋아했을 거다. 친한 친구가 되었을 지도 모른다. 그렇지만 네가, 너희가 서로에게 너무 자연스럽게 스미어 있어서 내가 들어갈 틈이 없었다. 관계에 있어서 함께 보낸 시간이란 게 중요하긴 한 것 같다. 적어도 네게는 말이다. 오랜 시간을 거쳐서 조금씩 천천히, 그러나 선명하게 네게 아로새겨진 그 애 앞에서 내 노력은 덧없어졌다. 그 애 앞에서 너는 아주 적극적이었고 가끔씩은 전전긍긍하기까지 했다. 네 앞에서의 나처럼, 좋아서 어쩔 줄을 몰라 했다. 그와 있는 네가 너무 행복해 보여서 이런 저런 의문이 꼬리를 물고 솟아났다. 네가 나를 좋아한다고 여긴 건 착각이 아닐까. 내가 너무 애를 쓰는 바람에 너 자신조차도 깜빡 속아 넘어간 마음의 위장 아닐까. 어쩌면 너는 결코 나를 품었던 적이 없을지도 모른다. 

또 다시 어두운 감정이 나를 삼켰다. 그 전과는 비교도 안 될 깊고 거친 감정들이었다. 하마터면 그 곳에서 영영 헤엄쳐 나오지 못할 뻔했다. 차라리 네가 이별을 고한 게 내게는 구원이었던 것 같다. 이제 와서는 그런 생각이 든다. 역시 지나간 아픔은 무뎌지나보다. 이미 전부터 끝을 예감하고 있었기에 네가 그 말을 뱉었을 때는 나름 담담하게 받아들였다. 관계가 식어가는 계기까지 알게 된 마당에 내가 무엇을 할 수 있었겠는가. 나는 뼈저리게 느끼는 중이었다. 나는 깨진 관계를 되맞출 힘을 가지고 있지 않다는 거. 어느새 너는 완전히 처음으로 돌아가 있었다. 나를 조금도 담고 있지 않은 첫 만남의 너 말이다. 

그래도 한 조각의 미련이 남았다. 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 너는 내가 처음으로 먼저 좋아한 사람이었으니까. 그래서 물었다. “왜 나랑 사귀었어?” 나를 정말 좋아했냐고 묻지 않은 건 다른 한 편에 남은 시시한 자존심 때문이었다. 너는 내 물음에 고개를 푹 숙이고는 한참 동안 조용했다. 그러더니 얼마인지 알 수 없는 시간이 흐른 뒤 답했다. “모르겠어.” 나는 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지 몰랐다. 너는 말을 잃은 나를 보곤 잔뜩 처진 눈으로 작게 덧붙였다. “미안해.” 내 사랑은, 내 첫사랑은 그렇게 떠났다. 

잘 몰랐는데, 우리의 연애는 주위에서 제법 화제 거리였나 보다. 소식을 알리기도 전에 친구들이 먼저 위로를 건넸다. 네가 고생이 심했다. 그만 잊어 버려. 더 좋은 사람 만날 거야. 미안하게도 그 중 어느 것도 그럴 듯한 위로가 되지 못했다. 너 같이 에쁜 애를 차다니 걔가 미쳤지 진짜. 사귀어 준다니 감지덕지해야 하는 거 아닌가. 일련의 이야기를 듣고 있자니 점점 참을 수 없어졌다. 집에 오자마자 화장실로 뛰어 들었다. 눈물이 쏟아졌기 때문이다. 

너 같이 예쁜 애를 차다니, 그 한 마디가 유난히 귓가에서 징징 울렸다. 가슴이 찢어질 만큼 분했다. 억울했다. 슬펐다. 예쁜 게 다 무슨 소용이지, 너는 나를 원하지 않았는데. 그 예외가 왜 하필 너였을까. 나는 너만을 원했다. 다른 관심은 사실 바란 적 없었다. 너만을 원했다. 네 곁에 머물고 너와 이야기하고 너와 모든 걸 공유하고 싶었다. 왜 너는 몰랐을까. 다들 나를 원하던데, 왜 너는 끝끝내 그러지 않았을까. 

휘몰아치는 폭풍 속에서 그 애의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 네 눈에는 그 애가 나보다 아름다울까. 세상이 아름답다고 칭찬하는 나는 결국 그의 발끝에도 미치지 못하는 걸까. 네 마지막 말도 떠올랐다. 모르겠어, 하고 공허한 대답을 남기고 간 너. 차라리 내가 예뻐서 사귄 것이라 말했으면 기분이 조금 나았을까. 모르겠어. 외모 밖에 볼 게 없는 나는 그 말로 네게 부정당했다. 네가 나와 보냈던 짧고도 긴 시절의 까닭은 모르겠다는 말로 스러져 버리고 말았다. 

나는 폭풍의 눈에 서서 소리 질렀다. 너는 왜 나를 좋아하지 않았나. 너는 왜 나를 남겨 두고 떠났나. 왜 내 사랑은 이루어지지 않나. 왜 내 사랑은 날 두고 가시나. 의문은 내뱉을수록 비참해졌다. 

한참을 애처럼 울었다. 숨이 차서 머리가 띵 해질 때까지 울었다. 우습지, 너와 헤어지는 날에는 눈물 한 방울 안 흘렸는데 그제야. 그 지경까지 쏟아내고 쏟아내도 눈물은 마르지가 않았다. 내가 품고 있던 눈물이 그렇게 많은지는 미처 몰랐다. 

그러다가 고개를 들어 거울을 보았다. 거울 속의 남자가 나를 마주보았다. 울긋불긋한 피부, 새빨갛게 충열된 눈, 콧물이 덕지덕지 묻어 엉망이 된 코, 퉁퉁 부어오른 얼굴. 그는 아주 추했다. 이게 뭐가 예쁘다는 건지. 나는 세상이 말하는 아름다움이 무엇인지 이해할 수 없게 되었다. 갑자기 모든 게 우스워졌다. 그러자 눈앞의 남자가 입술 끝을 비틀어 올렸다. 일그러진 미소가 너무나 흉했다. 그래서 오히려 만족스러웠다. 거울을 볼 때마다 찾아오던, 가시가 콕콕 찌르는 듯한 껄끄러움이 그때 처음으로 느껴지지 않았다. 

시간은 연속적이나 연속적이지 않다. 쭉 이어지지만 때가 되면 허물을 벗고 지난 모습을 버린다. 너와의 시간도 별반 다르지 않았다. 마음이 너무 아프고 아파서 그 시간만은 영원히 내게 찰거머리처럼 붙어 있을 줄 알았다. 그런데 문득 돌아보니 그 흔적이 벌써 떨어져 나가고 있더라. 그리고 지금 보듯 뒤에 남은 것은 시간의 빈껍데기뿐이다. 지금 내가 들고 살피고 있는 텅빈 껍질 말이다. 너는 그렇게 느리게 기억이, 추억이 되었다. 아, 내 이야기는 어떻게 결말까지 이다지도 뻔한 지 모르겠다. 

연애와 실연은 사람을 바꾼다고들 한다. 너와의 시간을 겪고 난 나도 바뀐 게 있을까? 너도 나를 만나기 전과 약간 다른 사람이 되었을까? 나는 전보다 조금은 후련해진 듯하다. 그때 한바탕 울며불며 난리를 친 게 도움이 되었나. 어느 날 문득 그 변화를 깨달은 뒤에, 한 가지 생각을 했다. 나는 이제야 너를 진정으로 보낼 수 있게 된 것 같다는 생각. 

 

불현듯 고개를 들어 내 앞에 놓인 거울을 본다. 그리고 비쩍 마른 남자와, 아니 나와 눈이 마주친다. 눈싸움을 하듯이 뚫어져라 거울의 나를 본다. 어떤 생각도 들지 않는다. 어떤 껄끄러움도 어떤 만족감도 느낄 수 없다. 그저 거울 속의 내가 나를 물끄러미 쳐다보고 있을 뿐이다. 

시선을 내려서 내 얼굴을 꼼꼼하게 훑는다. 창백한 피부, 흰자가 많이 보이는 커다란 눈, 끝이 둥글게 올라붙어 있는 코, 얇게 닫힌 입술, 아래로 갈수록 가늘어지는 턱선. 속이 얼마나 바뀌었든, 내 겉모습은 그다지 변한 게 없는 것 같다. 세상은 여전히 이런 나를 좋아하고, 예뻐하고, 욕망하고, 질투한다. 

문득 입꼬리를 살짝 끌어당겨 본다. 눈을 약간 접어본다. 그러자 매끄러운 거울 면 위에 새로운 그림이 그려진다. 퍽 마음에 드는 그림이다. 기분이 좋다. 그러자 거울 속의 내가 입 끝을 더 길게 당겨 싱긋 웃는다. 

너는 후회할 것이다. 나는 여전히 이토록 아름다우니까.

**Author's Note:**

> 선미의 '가시나'를 재료로 하여 쓴 AU입니다. 뒤에 켄 시점으로 한 편을 더 기획했는데 언제 쓸 지는 모르겠네요. 읽어주셔서 감사합니다!


End file.
